


The Argument

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Frenemies, Holden Caulfield - Freeform, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Secret Crush, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, emily the strange - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead and veronica fighting, jughead jones - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead crossed his arms over his chest, defensively. The bell had already rung, signaling the end of their U.S. History class, but Jughead and Veronica had remained in place, arguing about the two Roosevelt presidents.They were both beyond stubborn, and refused to back down, no matter how much pleading Toni and Betty did as they stood nearby, watching as the feud between the two raven-haired frenemies continued.





	The Argument

“You’re seriously going to stand there and tell me that FDR was the best president that we ever had? Better than Teddy Roosevelt?”

Veronica nodded confidently.

“Um…yeah. I am. And you know why? Two words: New Deal.”

Jughead shook his head.

“Oh yeah? Well I have two words for you: Court Packing.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“One ill-fated move amongst countless accomplishments. I’m not saying Teddy wasn’t a great President, Jughead, but he wasn’t as good as his cousin, Franklin.”

Jughead crossed his arms over his chest, defensively. The bell had already rung, signaling the end of their U.S. History class, but Jughead and Veronica had remained in place, arguing about the two Roosevelt presidents.

They were both beyond stubborn, and refused to back down, no matter how much pleading Toni and Betty did as they stood nearby, watching as the feud between the two raven-haired frenemies continued.

“I don’t see how you can actually stand there and tell me that being the first American to win the Nobel Peace Prize isn’t the most outstanding accomplishment a President could achieve. I mean, Teddy is the whole reason why conservation in our country was even created!”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, but as a Latina woman, the fact that FDR was the first president to create a program prohibiting racial and religious discrimination when it came to employment in the US beats whatever it is that your precious Teddy did.”

Jughead threw up his hands, beyond frustrated with Veronica’s refusal to see things his way.

“Did you not read the article I wrote in the Blue and Gold? The one where I discussed, in  _explicit_  detail, Theodore Roosevelt’s Square Deal? I mean, how can you argue that his creation of the three C’s wasn’t pure genius and the best thing any president has done for this country? We’re talking conservation of natural resources, control of corporations, and consumer protection!”

But Veronica wasn’t budging as she pursed her lips and mirrored Jughead’s defensive stance.

“Look, I don’t have time to read a wannabe Holden Caulfield’s articles that are purely based on opinion, not to mention completely biased to suit your own motives.”

Toni and Betty glanced at each other, wincing at what Veronica had just said, and they braced themselves for the inevitable. Jughead was incensed and he wasn’t about to let Veronica get away with the insult.

“Wannabe Holden Caulfield? Who are  _you_  calling a wannabe  _anything_ , Ms. Emily the Strange personified? At least I contribute to the student thought! What do you do other than spend your daddy’s money and do mediocre jumping around with pompoms?”

Veronica glared at him as she clenched her fists.

“Emily the Strange? How did you know that’s what people used to call me in middle school? Ugh…whatever, Jughead. At least people actually pay  _attention_ to my contributions!” She yelped, her cheeks turning red with anger.

Jughead was so wrapped up in his argument with Veronica, that he hadn’t even noticed the confused and hurt look on Betty’s face. He had called Veronica the very name that Toni had once used to describe the type of girl she thought Jughead would be dating. A girl that was opposite of Betty herself.

“He was just trying to come up with an insult off the top of his head, B.” Toni said quietly as Jughead and Veronica continued to argue.

But Betty shrugged.

“It’s fine. I mean…I know it looks like they loathe each other but…in reality…they have this very perplexing love and hate thing. I try not to let it bother me…but, Toni…it  _does_  bother me.”

Toni sighed.

“Maybe, once their ridiculous argument is over, you should talk to him. If you think there’s something going on inside of him, deep down, when it comes to Veronica…well…you have a right to know.”

Betty nodded, knowing Toni was right, but unable to shake the dread of finding out the truth.  

The two left Veronica and Jughead in the empty classroom to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Betty hoped he would notice her absence soon, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t.

Betty knew that Jughead had always had a tense relationship with her best friend. They were always at odds, and yet, he’d also been there for her when she needed to vent to someone about her father. When she needed someone who understood. And Jughead understood things about Veronica, and how she felt, in a way that no one else did. Not even Betty or Archie.

And it had been the same way with Veronica. She was able to read Jughead in a way that Betty had never been able to. It was frustrating and confusing, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it really meant. And she wondered if maybe it meant that Jughead had been right when he’d told her that the two of them were on borrowed time.

She didn’t know if Jughead would actually admit that he might be feeling something more for Veronica, but even in the anger they exhibited towards each other, there was a fire and a passion that was palpable when they got into one of their loud, formidable rows.

Betty didn’t know how to compete with that. If there was one thing her relationship with Jughead was lacking, it was fire. Sure, what they had was sweet and it was special, but there was much to be desired, for both of them.

And it didn’t help that he never really looked at her the way he looked at Veronica. Betty didn’t see the same gleam in his eye, the same little smirky smile on his face. It was as if it was only for Veronica Lodge and no one else. And he wasn’t even aware of it. He wasn’t aware of how often Betty noticed him staring at Veronica’s lips when she spoke, or at her ass when she was walking down the hall in front of them. He didn’t seem to notice that Betty saw the way he licked his lips whenever Veronica wore something that showed her naturally golden skin, as if he wanted to know if she tasted as good as she looked.

It was disheartening, but it was reality.

“Might be time to rethink things, huh?” Toni asked Betty as the two walked in silence.

It was as if Toni had known every thought that had been running through Betty’s mind.

Betty nodded.

“Yeah.” Betty replied with a sigh.

“It might be.”

The End.

 


End file.
